The goal of this research is the isolation and subsequent structure determination of antitumor agents from a series of plants that grow abundantly in the Southeastern region of the United States. Plants to be examined from the genus Sarracenia include, S. oreophila, S. flava, S. alata, S. minor, S. leucophylla, S. rubra, S. purpurea, and S. psittacina. Also included in this investigation are Elephantopus carolinanus, Oxalis stricta and some thirty species that are known as "marsh grass", as well as, some 200 other species. All species have been described in the literature as having medicinal value and many species have been used, first by the Choctaw Indian medicine men, and more recently, by other Mississippians for the treatment of cancer. Most of these plants contain high quantities of alkaloids (approximately 2 g/kg). Some fifteen of these plants have shown significant activity against p 388 lymphocytic leukemia in BDF1 mice.